


Solid

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [31]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Ghost!kuroko, Ghosts, Human!Kagami, Human!Kuroko, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Vampire!Aomine, Vampires, food (mentioned), magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Now, Kagami had witnessed a lot of strange shit over the past few months since moving back to Japan. So, he shouldn’t have been surprised that his ghost boyfriend had suddenly materialized thanks to the witch childhood friend of his vampire boyfriend.Yikes. That was a sentence.or... Kuroko's birthday gift is to be human again for twenty-four hours.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Roommates [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Solid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/gifts).



> It's the 31st in Japan, which means... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROKO!!  
> I wrote this fic for Kuroko's birthday. It takes place in the Roommates universe, but can lift right out. So, if you're not caught up, you can read this without being too lost, haha.
> 
> Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

“...gami-kun… Kagami-kun…” 

Kagami rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes as he fought to maintain his now tentative grasp on slumber. He was so tired. Practice had been brutal and he’d just finished a Hell Week filled with exams. He just wanted to get a bit more sleep. It was his day off tomorrow. Or today. Whatever time it was.

There was a weight on his middle, the mattress dipping slightly on either side of him. But he didn’t want to wake up. Not yet.

“Kagami-kun…” a soft voice called. Kagami squeezed his eyes shut. The voice was familiar. But it sounded less airy than usual. There were hands pressing against his chest and the brush of lips against his ear. “Wake up, Kagami-kun.” And when he didn’t immediately respond, those lips disappeared for a moment, only to reappear, pressing firmly against his own.

Oh, they were so soft and warm. Familiar, but not. Kagami melted into the kiss, gasping when a tongue brushed against mouth. This kiss was gentle and sweet. And not at all like Aomine’s. Which meant…

Kagami shot up, headbutting the other person and nearly knocking them off the bed.

“Ouch!” they gasped, bringing a hand to their forehead. 

Okay. That definitely wasn’t Aomine. Who the hell had broken into their apartment and started kissing him?

“That wasn’t very nice, Kagami-kun.” That voice. It was so familiar. And now that Kagami was wide awake…

“...Kuroko?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes.

“In the flesh,” Kuroko replied. “Though, only temporarily.”

Kagami blinked. Then blinked again. “In the…” He reached over and turned on his bedside lamp, squinting as his eyes adjusted. There, on his bed, solid and completely human, was Kuroko. “Kuroko, you’re--”

“Momoi-san found a spell,” he answered. “That would make me alive again. More or less.” His expression grew from passive to determined. “But it’s only for twenty-four hours.”

Now, Kagami had witnessed a lot of strange shit over the past few months since moving back to Japan. So, he shouldn’t have been surprised that his ghost boyfriend had suddenly materialized thanks to the witch childhood friend of his vampire boyfriend.

Yikes. That was a sentence. 

He glanced over at his phone, unlocking the screen. It was 12:03 in the morning.

“Today’s my birthday,” Kuroko said. “So, I’ll be able to stay like this until midnight.”

Kagami let that sink in. “So, Momoi found a spell to make you human again?” 

“Yes. As I said, Kagami-kun.” Though, Kuroko didn’t sound annoyed that it hadn’t quite sunk in yet. “I apologize for not telling you about it sooner, but I was concerned…” he trailed off with a slight shake of his head. “I feared that it wouldn’t work and I would have gotten your hopes up for nothing.” Kuroko lowered his gaze. The unspoken, ‘That I would have gotten  _ my _ hopes up for nothing,’ hung in the air between them.

“But it did,” Kagami said. “You’re alive.” He couldn’t believe it. He was seeing Kuroko as he had been years ago. His hair was the same light blue as usual and his skin was pale, but his cheeks were flushed. His eyes were vibrant. He was… “Beautiful,” Kagami sighed, drawing closer. “You’re beautiful, Tetsu.”

The blush on Kuroko’s cheeks deepened in color as he ducked his head. “Thank you, Taiga-kun.” 

“Tiger,” Aomine’s voice drifted into the room. “What the hell are you doing up? You told me you needed to--” But he froze in the doorway, his eyes doing wide. “Tetsu, you…”

“Yes.” Kuroko turned to face him. “Aomine-kun, I’m--” 

“TETSU!” Aomine cried, running forward and wrapping his arms around Kuroko, pulling him to his chest. He held him close, kissing his hair, his temple, wherever he could reach while still holding him tight. “Shit, Tetsu...I’m...I’m so sorry.” 

Kagami furrowed his brow. “You’re sorry? For what?” 

Aomine looked over at him, a confused expression on his face. “Kagami? What are you doing here?” he asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Then he shook his head. “Well, never mind.” He held an arm out, motioning for him to join them. “Hurry up,” he muttered impatiently. “This is usually about the time I wake up.” 

Kagami stilled before he reached them. Aomine thought…

“Do you often have this dream, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked, drawing back enough to look Aomine in the eyes. “Where I’m alive?” 

Aomine’s eyes softened, a gentle smile curving his lips as he brushed his knuckles lovingly along Kuroko’s jaw. “About every damn day,” he admitted. “Hey, Tetsu,” he went on before either of them could speak. “Can I kiss you?” He scratched at his cheek. “I always wake up before I--”

“Of course, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said. “I don’t mind.” Kagami frowned at him. Why was he going along with this? This wasn’t a damn dream. Kuroko was real! 

“Tetsu…” Aomine leaned in close, their noses bumping. “Thank you.” Then they kissed. And Kagami wasn’t upset anymore. They looked great like that. Perfect. And he wanted to…

“Kagami-kun, too,” Kuroko gasped as they broke apart, glancing over with half-lidded eyes.

Kagami didn’t waste any time. He crawled across the bed, ducking under Aomine’s arm, and pressed a kiss to Kuroko’s lips. Then he turned and gave Aomine the same treatment. They went on like that. Just kissing, breathing each other in, lips trailing over jaws and necks, shoulders and collarbones.

Then, Aomine pulled back with a frown and a furrow in his brow. “You’re still here,” he said. It wasn’t a question. “I’m still here.” He blinked. “Tetsu...I’m not dreaming.”

“No, you’re not, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko replied, his cheeks still flushed from their previous activities. And even though Kagami should have apologized for not speaking up earlier, he was simply entranced with the rosy color of Kuroko’s cheeks. And how red his lips had become.

“Then...what the hell?” Aomine didn’t sound mad. Just confused. “What’s going on?”

“Momoi-san,” Kuroko said simply.

“What does Satsuki have to do with this?” The line between Aomine’s brows deepened. “Can one of you please tell me what the fuck is happening right now?” He looked to Kagami. 

“Momoi found a spell that would make Kuroko human for twenty-four hours,” Kagami answered.

Beside him, Kuroko nodded. “It’s my birthday present.”

Aomine’s eyes widened. “Your...birthday…” Then he wrapped his arms around them both, pulling them into a tight hug. “I can’t fucking-- This is--” He laughed. “Shit, I could  _ kiss _ Satsuki.” Then he paused, pulling a face. “Eww, not really, but…” He shook his head. “But wait, why only twenty-four hours?” He frowned again. “Why not bring you back for good?”

Kuroko sighed, his gaze lowering to his lap. “I’m afraid it took a lot of magic to perform, Aomine-kun.” He wet his lips. “And it’s really a one-time thing.”

That got Kagami’s attention. “One-time?” He placed a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder, feeling the solid warmth beneath his palm. “You mean, this is it? One day?”

Again, Kuroko nodded. “Momoi-san didn’t go into specifics, but this body is mine.” He gripped the front of his shirt. “However, I’m just borrowing it.”

Aomine reached out and toyed with the hem of Kuroko’s overshirt. “That explains why you’re wearing what you were when…” He trailed off.

Kagami raised his brows. “But isn’t this the outfit Kuroko’s always wearing?” It was in color now and made of fabric as opposed to mist, but it was definitely the same. Of course, the moment those words were out of his mouth, Kagami realized why. Those were the clothes Kuroko had been wearing when he died.

“Our conversation has taken a rather somber turn,” Kuroko sighed.

“Tetsu’s right,” Aomine said. “This is amazing, though.” He cupped Kuroko’s cheek, brushing his thumb just under his eye. “Twenty-four hours, huh?”

Kuroko bit his lip. “Twenty-three hours and thirty-three minutes.”

“Tetsuuu…” Aomine groaned and then pulled him into another tight hug. “Fuck, I missed this.”

Kagami watched as Kuroko melted into Aomine’s embrace. So, this was how they’d been before he’d come along. Before everything had happened. He knew they loved each other, but they didn’t always make it obvious. Kagami was usually the conduit through which any affection was poured.

“We can do so much,” Aomine murmured against Kuroko’s mouth, his gaze shifting over to Kagami. “We can fuck him together.”

A surprising tendril of heat shot up Kagami’s spine before spreading down his body to pool in his belly. If he’d thought he was interrupting their moment, their one chance to return to the way they once were, he was wrong. 

“Yes,” Kuroko echoed, following Aomine’s gaze. Damn, those huge eyes of his. His pupils were blown wide. “Kagami-kun, can we--” but before he could finish, he was interrupted by a loud gurgling sound. The three of them looked down at Kuroko’s stomach. “Oh. I’d forgotten what that feels like.” 

Kagami was the first to laugh and then the other two joined in. “Yeah, guess you’ve got to feed that body of yours, huh?” He smiled, getting excited. He hadn’t had a chance to cook for Kuroko before. The ghost usually only sampled his food via possessing his body. Now, he could make something just for him.

“I’m starving,” Kuroko realized, blinking down at his rumbling tummy. “Kagami-kun, if you wouldn’t mind--”

“I’m already on it!” Kagami said, jumping off of the bed and heading toward the hall. “What are you in the mood for? Burgers? Curry? Chinese? Italian?” He turned back to find Kuroko tapping a finger to his chin. 

“I think I want...all of it,” he said. “Maybe not all at once, but…”

“Say no more.” Kagami’s smile widened. “You haven’t eaten in years. I’m happy to make you anything and everything you want.” Then, just as he was about to head to the kitchen, Aomine stood up and joined him.

“I’m helping,” he stated. “If Tetsu wants something, you shouldn’t be the only one--”

“I’d rather you not, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko interrupted, suddenly appearing between them. Shit! Even as a human, he could still pull that? “You’re a disaster in the kitchen and I would like to get our security deposit back.” 

Aomine gaped and then growled. “Fine!” He stalked off down the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest, pouting like a child.

“He hasn’t changed much since back then,” Kuroko said. But there was a fond smile curving his lips. “Shall we head to the kitchen, Chef Kagami-kun?” 

Kagami grinned and, before he thought better of it, he scooped Kuroko up and into his arms. “You’re light,” he noted, loving the blush that rose on Kuroko’s cheeks as he carried him down the hallway.

“Kagami-kun, why--”

“Because you’ve been human for less than an hour and I don’t want you overexerting yourself,” he said, heat rising in his own cheeks. “Especially with what you and Aomine have planned for the rest of the day.”

Kuroko didn’t fight him. Instead, he just rested his head against Kagami’s shoulder, allowing himself to be pampered for the moment. 

When they made it into the kitchen, Kagami deposited Kuroko onto one of the tall stools by the counter before putting on his apron and getting to work. Aomine watched for a little bit, from his perch on the arm of the couch. But after a few minutes, he got up and started walking toward the front door.

“Where are you going?” Kagami asked, dumping the onions he’d chopped into a pan.

“I’m not going to sit around and watch you do everything for Tetsu,” Aomine said before turning around, a smirk on his face. “So, I’m going to get him his favorite thing.” And then, with speed only a vampire possessed, Aomine was gone.

“Aomine-kun is so competitive,” Kuroko sighed. “It’s nice to be caught in the middle, though.” 

Kagami chuckled and began prepping the meat. The important thing was that Kuroko enjoyed himself. And between Aomine and him, they were going to give him the best day of his life. Oh, and while he was thinking about it... “I haven’t said it yet.” Kagami set his knife down and faced Kuroko. 

“Said what, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko cocked his head to the side cutely. Kagami wanted to lean over the counter and kiss him. So, he did, taking his boyfriend by surprise. “Kagami-kun?” he asked after Kagami pulled away. 

“Happy Birthday, Kuroko.” 

Kuroko’s cheeks tinted that lovely shade of pink again as he ducked his head and mumbled a quick, “Thank you.” It was strange. Kuroko being there in front of him, living and breathing, his heart beating in his chest. But deep down, he was the same Kuroko who Kagami had come to love. 

“Your first course will be done shortly,” Kagami said with a grin. He had big plans of his own.

Kuroko was about halfway done with his second plate of food when Aomine returned. “That took for fucking ever,” he complained as he strode across the room and pressed a paper cup into Kuroko’s hands, complete with lid and straw. “I had to find one that was open twenty-four hours,” he explained before slumping against the other stool. “Go ahead,” he added when Kuroko just looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Aomine-kun, is this…?” 

“Maji’s famous vanilla shake?” Aomine flashed a fanged grin. “You bet. Only the best for the birthday boy.” 

Kagami couldn’t be sure, but he swore that Kuroko’s eyes sparkled. 

“Hurry up before it melts,” Aomine urged, resting his elbows on the counter and letting his head loll over his shoulder to give Kagami a nearly upside down glance. “How’s it going, Tiger?”

“I’m going to finish making a few more things to save for breakfast and lunch later,” Kagami answered. “Then I’ll clean up and--” 

“So, you’re almost done?” Aomine interrupted, spinning around on the stool and smirking.

Kagami raised an eyebrow. “...yes…?” 

“Good.” Aomine grabbed one of Kuroko’s chopsticks and toyed with a sliced carrot, pushing it around through the sauce on his plate. “Because I’m starving, too.” 

Kagami flushed and Kuroko pulled back from his straw, swallowing his sip of shake and shooting Aomine a reprimanding look. “You shouldn’t play with your food, Aomine-kun,” he said, quickly glancing at Kagami before looking back at the poor carrot slice. “Mine, either.”

Aomine bit back a snort and then both sets of blue eyes were on Kagami, sizing him up. He suddenly wished he wasn’t only wearing an apron and his pajama pants. But he got overheated if he slept with a shirt on… 

“This tastes different from how I remember,” Kuroko mused, his attention back on his milkshake. “Healthier, somehow…” 

Kagami took the opportunity to change the subject, lest he never finish cleaning or putting the food away. “Yeah, if they’re anything like the places back home, they started using real milk a few years back, instead of...well, whatever the hell they’d been using before. Chemicals or something?” He shrugged as he piled up the storage containers and placed them in the fridge.

Kuroko hummed, taking another long drag from his straw. “I liked the chemicals.” 

Kagami snorted. “Yeah, well, you should really be more aware of what you put in your body,” he said before closing the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Aomine suddenly right beside him, leaning against the refrigerator, his dark eyes drinking him in.

“That right, Tiger?” he asked, purposely letting his gaze trail down Kagami’s form. “Are you aware of what I’m about to put in your body?” he purred, interrupted by Kuroko from across the kitchen.

“That was lame, even for you, Aomine-kun.” 

Aomine gaped at him, eyes wide. “Even for...Tetsu, what the fuck?” 

“It was pretty lame,” Kagami added with a chuckle. “And I thought you were hungry? Were you talking about putting your fangs in me?” 

“I think Aomine-kun was referring to his dick, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko added helpfully, his lips curving up as he fought the urge to smile. 

“You know what?” Aomine said, throwing his hands up. “You both suck!” 

And Kagami couldn’t help it. He really tried, but Aomine had made it too easy. “Says the vampire.” 

At that, Aomine surged forward, pressing the length of his body against Kagami’s and pinning him to the refrigerator. “Yes,” he said, voice husky. “I am a vampire.” Then he ducked his head, running the tip of his nose along the side of Kagami’s neck, breathing him in. “You smell fucking fantastic, Taiga,” he growled, letting Kagami’s given name slip. 

“D-Daiki,” he moaned in response, body already growing hot just from habit. It always felt so good when Aomine fed on him. And feeding usually led to...other activities. Call it a Pavlovian response, but Kagami was half-hard.

“You want it?” Aomine asked, mouthing just above Kagami’s pulse point. “Say it, Tiger.”

“Actually.” It was Kuroko who’d spoken up. Both Kagami and Aomine turned to face him. “I’ve been pretty curious about that, myself.” He slipped off of the stool and made his way over. “What it feels like to be fed on by Aomine-kun.” 

Aomine stilled against Kagami, his grip on his wrist and hip slackening. “Tetsu…” He wet his lips. “You want me to…?” 

Kuroko was blushing now, looking off to the side as he spoke. “Kagami-kun looks like he enjoys it. And I know I’ve felt it through him, but…” He glanced up then, the full intensity of his gaze on them both. “I’d like to experience it for myself.” 

Aomine audibly swallowed. “Tetsu, I...I’m not--” He drew back. Then he straightened. “No fucking way.” 

Kagami blinked in surprise. Aomine usually gave Kuroko whatever he wanted, eventually. And it was his birthday and their one chance. So… But then Kagami noticed that Aomine’s hands were shaking. 

“Why not?” Kuroko asked, a slight frown on his lips. 

“Are you kidding?” Aomine laughed. “This from the guy who would pass out or throw up two miles into a training run.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You just got this body.” 

Kagami stepped in. Because this was something Kuroko wanted and Aomine was floundering. “What if you let Aomine bite me first?” he offered. “Then he won’t be as hungry and he can take his time.” 

“Kagami-kun…” Kuroko’s lips parted slightly as realization dawned on his face. He turned back toward Aomine. “Are you afraid you’ll hurt me, Aomine-kun?” 

“Of course I am!” Aomine answered without hesitation. “I’m a fucking monster, in case you’ve forgotten--”

“No, you’re not.” Kagami and Kuroko said at the same time. But Kuroko continued. “I’ve seen you in your weakest state,” he said. “When you were so hungry, you nearly snapped at a delivery person.” He raised a hand and cupped Aomine’s cheek. “You had restraint then and you’re even stronger now.” He smiled. “And the reason you’re like this is because of me, right?” he offered. “You’re a very giving person, Aomine-kun, even if you won’t admit it.” He took a breath. “You’re the farthest thing from a monster.” 

Kagami’s gaze drifted back and forth between the two of them. They really, truly loved each other. And he loved them. Shit, he loved them so damn much. 

“All right,” Aomine conceded. “But I still think I should bite Kagami first.” He flashed him a grin. “Cuz I’m fucking starving and he’s more resiliant than you are.” Aomine received a punch to the arm for that line, courtesy of one Kuroko Tetsuya. 

“Very well, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko sighed. “But do hurry up. I want to play basketball after this.”

Aomine and Kagami turned wide eyes on him. “Tetsu, it’s, like, two o’clock in the morning.” 

“The streetball courts don’t open until five, at least,” Kagami added. Though, he was already starting to get excited. Not just because he loved to play basketball. But because he’d never played with Kuroko before. Aomine, either. This would be fun! 

Kuroko hummed. “Well, I suppose we can occupy our time until then.” 

Kagami gulped. Those hungry eyes were on him again. 

“Yeah,” Aomine agreed. “What say we move this to the bedroom?” 

Kagami had grown to love Aomine’s bite. He wasn’t as desperate and wanton as some humans could be, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, crave it. He sucked in a breath as Aomine traced a fang along the sensitive skin of his neck. It was made all the more intense by the fact that Kuroko was there beside him. Not floating, but right there, lying on his side, his head resting on the same pillow as Kagami, his eyes dark as he watched. 

“Tiger,” Aomine moaned against his flesh before sinking his fangs in. Kagami threw back his head, gasping at the intensity of it. One of his hands flew up to grip Aomine’s shoulder, while the other was held tightly in Kuroko’s. “Fuck, you taste good,” Aomine mumbled against him.

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko teased in a deadpan. 

“Fuck you, you’re next,” Aomine spat and through the white hot pleasure, Kagami noted the way Kuroko’s grip on his hand increased. 

Kagami savored the heat spreading out through his limbs. It always started out intense, like his nerves were on fire, electrified. But then it calmed, soothing him, lulling him to sleep. That was when Aomine stopped, just as Kagami had grown nearly completely boneless.

Aomine lathed his tongue over the puncture marks, beginning the healing process. Then he sat up, still straddling Kagami’s hips. “Next,” he called with a teasing lilt. And even though Kagami was floating in a haze of post-bite bliss, he could tell the other was trembling. If only slightly.

He lifted a hand, still a bit out of it, and gave Aomine’s arm a reassuring pat. “You got this, Daiki,” Kagami slurred and then let his eyes slip closed. He absently noticed Aomine’s weight lift off of him before the mattress dipped beside him. Kagami opened his eyes and turned onto his side to get a better view.

“Tetsu, you’ll tell me if it’s too much?” Aomine asked, voice low. It reminded Kagami of the first time the three of them had shared more than just a bite. Kuroko was right. Aomine could be very giving. Considerate, even. But Kagami didn’t want to spoil the mood by telling them that.

“I’ll let you know, Daiki-kun,” Kuroko said and then let out a whimper as Aomine bit down, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the vampire’s bare back.

Kagami watched them, head still swimming slightly. Fuck, they looked good together. Really good. Without even realizing what he was doing, he’d sneaked a hand beneath the waistband of his pajama pants. 

A strangled moan escaped Kuroko’s lips and Kagami froze, realizing what he’d been doing. But it was too late. Aomine had already pulled back, soothing the bites with his tongue before pressing kisses the pale skin of Kuroko’s neck. “Tetsu… Was it good?” 

Kuroko nodded, panting slightly. Then they both looked Kagami’s way.

“Seems like our little Tiger pulled ahead.” Aomine hummed, his gaze dropping to the hand down his pants. “Were you getting lonely over there?” 

A hot flush spread up Kagami’s neck, heating his cheeks and burning his ears. “I wasn’t lonely,” he said, the effects of the bite beginning to wear off. The post-feeding euphoria, at least. “But you two looked so good together, so I--”

“We get it, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, voice still a bit breathless. “Shall we continue? I’m eager to see how my having a body will affect our lovemaking.” 

Aomine snorted. “Tetsu, you have such a way with words.” 

“Better that one of us should, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko snapped back.

Ah, they were back to normal. Not that Kagami didn’t enjoy them making goo-goo eyes at each other. However, laughing at their antics had probably been a bad idea. Because now they were looking at him, their eyes dark and their gazes on the hand still down the front of his pants.

Fuck. That was hot. 

“So, how do we want to do this?” Aomine asked. “I mean, I know how we usually go about things, but…” he trailed off, drawing back and helping Kuroko to sit up.

“I’d like to try as much as possible, given our limited amount of time,” Kuroko said, rubbing his chin as if he was pondering what to have for lunch, as opposed to how the three of them would fuck. “I’d like to be in the middle, I think.”

Kagami grinned at that, crawling closer to Kuroko and mouthing his bare shoulder. They were half-dressed, but he could take care of that. “I like that idea,” he breathed against Kuroko’s skin, loving the way the other shivered slightly. He glanced up at Aomine, who was watching them intently. “What do you say, Daiki?” 

A low smirk spread across Aomine’s face. “I say, let’s give the birthday boy what he wants.”

Positioning with three people, as opposed to two and a floating third, was a little challenging. But they found a way to make it work. Kagami was propped up against the headboard with a lapful of Kuroko, the shorter’s back pressed right up against his chest. They were naked now, courtesy of Aomine’s quick hands, and it was nice feeling the entirety of Kuroko’s warm, solid body against his.

“Ka--Taiga-kun!” Kuroko gasped as Kagami absently played with his chest. He remembered Aomine saying how much Kuroko loved it. Hell, the vampire mentioned it any time the ghost possessed him during sex. Which was probably why Kagami had learned to enjoy it, too, but that was for another time.

“Does it feel good?” Kagami rasped against his ear and Kuroko nodded, his hips canting as Kagami gave a little tug. Cute. 

“You two are a sight,” Aomine purred, simply watching them from his spot between their legs, spread wide to accommodate him. “I could watch this all day.” 

“I’d rather you...hnn...didn’t, Daiki-kun,” Kuroko panted, arching his back as Kagami continued to give his nipples attention. “I only have one day, remember?” 

A flicker of something passed over Aomine’s face before he shook his head. “Of course, I remember.” Then he drew nearer, brandishing the bottle in his hand, and smirked. “So, let’s not waste any more time.”

And they didn’t.

Kagami knew from experience how it felt when The Aomine Daiki made love to you. Like a sleek jungle cat -- blame the fact that all the blood meant for his brain had travelled elsewhere for that simile -- Aomine was all fluid motions, hard muscle rippling under smooth skin. He fucked like he did everything else, with seemingly effortless precision and skill.

And now Kagami was seeing it from a different perspective. Was this what Kuroko normally saw?

“D-Daiki...kun!” Kuroko bit his lip when Aomine changed the angle, gripping his hips as he thrust forward, pushing Kuroko’s writhing body further into Kagami’s lap and forcing Kagami’s arousal against the curve of Kuroko’s ass.

It was embarrassing how close he was and he hadn’t even done anything yet.

But soon it would be his turn. Kuroko had already come once. And, despite Aomine’s earlier teasing about Kuroko’s stamina, it seemed he wasn’t close to his limit.

They continued like that, taking turns, trying anything and everything Kuroko wanted. And a few things he hadn’t known he’d wanted. It was nice. 

A few hours later, they decided to take a break. Well, they’d meant to, but heading into the shower accidentally spurred another round before they finally cleaned themselves and got dressed.

“I won’t be able to play basketball like this,” Kuroko sighed as he limped toward the court nearest to their place. “I place the blame entirely on you two.” 

Aomine snorted. “Tiger never seems to have any trouble,” he pointed out.

“That’s because Kagami-kun is used to it,” Kuroko said. “He’s American, after all.” 

Kagami frowned. “What the hell does that have to do with anything?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides, the two of you were my fir--” He stopped when they both eyed him, proud little smirks curving their lips. “You two are such assholes.”

“Yeah, but you love us,” Aomine said, stuffing his hands into the waistband of his basketball shorts. “Now, are we going to talk all day or are we going to play?” 

They played for hours. Kuroko had to sit down a few times, which allowed Kagami and Aomine to play one-on-one. Kuroko said he enjoyed watching them, which for some reason made Kagami blush. Perhaps it was everything they’d done earlier.

Kagami had packed lunch for him and Kuroko. So, when the sun was high in the sky, partially blocked by some well-placed and much appreciated clouds, they ate. Aomine stayed on the court, showing off. Kagami had no idea he was such a talented player. Hell, if he was on his team… But he shook the thought. 

“You two done eating?” Aomine asked, stifling a yawn as he spun the ball on the tip of his index finger. 

“Maybe we should go home so Aomine-kun can rest,” Kuroko suggested. “He doesn’t usually stay up all day and he’s been out in the sun.” 

“It’s overcast,” Aomine said absently.

Kagami was actually pretty tired, too. Kuroko had woken him up at midnight. “But don’t you want to keep playing, Kuroko?” 

To that, Kuroko just smiled, his gaze settling on the hoop. “No. I got to finish my game with Aomine-kun, so I’m satisfied.” 

The ball fell from Aomine’s finger, bouncing a few times before rolling under the bench. “Tetsu--”

“I think the score was something like sixty-three to fourteen,” Kuroko said, his gaze sliding over to Aomine. “How many points did I score today?” 

Kagami figured out what was going on. Kuroko was talking about their game. The one he and Aomine had been playing before his accident. He wasn’t sure what to say. If he should say anything at all.

“I wasn’t counting,” Aomine said, looking off to the side and chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Kagami wanted to call bullshit, but he let it drop. 

“Well, we’ll call it a tie, then, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko stood up then, only wincing slightly. “Next time, Kagami-kun will beat you, though.” He smiled. “And I look forward to watching.” 

Aomine grinned then, eyes widening slightly in excitement as he accepted the challenge. “We’ll see about that.”

They spent the rest of the evening just lazing around their apartment, enjoying each other. Aomine had stripped himself bare and dozed on Kuroko’s lap for a bit, but woke up ravenous an hour or so later. Kagami laughed as the naked vampire pawed at him. Until it became too much, of course.

It was really nice. The three of them together like this. They weren’t doing much more than they usually did. But having Kuroko there, his touches warm and firm and solid… It was different. A good different. But Kagami would be happy either way.

All too soon, it was nearly midnight. Kuroko had just finished what was probably his seventh meal of the day -- and his fourth vanilla milkshake -- and the three of them were lying in Kagami’s bed. Their bed. 

“So, did you get to do everything you wanted?” Kagami asked, combing his fingers through Kuroko’s hair. He was nestled between them, his head resting on Kagami and Aomine’s shoulders.

“I did,” Kuroko replied. “I’ll miss this,” he admitted a beat later. “But I’m glad I won’t have to deal with the aftereffects of eating all of that wonderful food you prepared, Kagami-kun.” He shifted slightly so he could look up at him. “I don’t know how you do it.” 

Aomine snickered and Kagami shot him a glare. Hey, it wasn’t his fault that he had to eat so much, so he could keep up with feeding his damn vampire boyfriend. Plus, he’d always been a ‘good eater,’ so… 

“What about you two?” Kuroko asked. “Was there anything else?” 

There were only a few minutes left until midnight. 

“Aomine-kun?” 

Aomine snaked an arm around them, pulling them close. He rested his chin on the crown of Kuroko’s head, his breath stirring the hairs on Kagami’s forehead. “I love you both,” he said.

Kagami’s eyes widened. That might have been the first time he’d said that. 

“I love you, too,” Kuroko sighed, wrapping his arms around both their waists and tugging them impossibly closer. “I love you both very much. Daiki...Taiga…” 

“Me, too.” Kagami found his voice. “Shit, you have no idea how much.” 

They stayed like that for a moment before Aomine wriggled out of Kuroko’s grasp just long enough to place his head on his chest. He hummed softly as he listened to Kuroko’s heartbeat for what would be the last time.

Kagami closed his eyes as the clock struck midnight.

“Happy Birthday.” 

Not much changed after that. They went back to their usual routine. Kagami sent Momoi a very nice ‘thank you’ gift of all of her favorite pastries. He wasn’t the best at desserts, but she seemed happy enough.

“Do you miss it?” Kagami asked Kuroko a few days later, while Aomine slept. 

“I enjoyed getting a second chance, however short-lived,” Kuroko said. “But as long as I have you both…” He smiled, floating through the counter so he was by Kagami’s side. “I’ll be quite pleased, I think.” 

Kagami reached a hand up, pressing his palm to Kuroko’s cool, translucent cheek. “You’ll always have us.” Kuroko drew nearer and Kagami let his eyes slip closed as the ghost pressed a chilled, featherlight kiss to his lips.

It had been nice being with a human Kuroko. But it was Kuroko’s soul he loved, not his body. And Kagami was content to spend the rest of his life by his side. No matter his form. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, these three~ They started this AU and I'm so happy I got that prompt all those years ago.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
